omco_ytpfandomcom-20200214-history
OMCO YTP Community Guidelines
How To Correctly Use The Wiki? Rule 1: Serbians And Croats are not applied here! Any claim of being Serbian or Croatian nationality is a direct against rules. Bosnian Language is currently endangered from the Yugoslavian War of 1991 to 1995 (BIH 1992-1995). We don't want nationalists in this wiki!! Rule 2: Impersonation and Violation of Privacy Impersonating OMCO characters is against rules and is a direct violation of other people's privacy rights. We know you want to act but please do not use private information from other people. Rule 3: No Administration Appliance is allowed! This wiki will be run by only one admin which is the owner! He does not trust anyone to be his favorite admin or moderator! Rule 4: Discussions that violate the wiki are deleted! Any offensive discussion posts like in any wiki are deleted! We don't thank haters for that! Rule 5: Threats are offensive Threatening to kill someone is a crime and user claiming the threat for his fun will be reported to Police and banned forever Rule 6: Roleplay Failing to Roleplay is instant chat kickout and will be tolerated with bans next time if repeated! Warnings are first given if its the first time Rule 7: No Politics We understand the modern society being too bad for us but this is a comedy wiki and does not tolerate political supports like Democracy, Communism or Fascism! Users are banned for 1 day if first time. Repeated use of politics is a 7 day ban then 14 day ban and permanent account ban! Rule 8: Do not impersonate rule pages! This is a official rule page of OMCO YTP Wiki, any fake rule is not tolerated and users are banned for 28 days for that! Rule 9: Copyright Respect If adding your own OMCO YTP parody in the wiki, please make sure to agree to the Copyright law and have the owner accept your Permission. Failing results in a ban from the wiki for 365 days and $600 Fine for copyright violation on each video! Rule 10: Tolerance Everyone must Tolerate others. Use of racial words or threats is a direct permanent or 1 year ban! Rule 11: Do not underestimate powers of authority Doing that is a direct 90 day ban from the wiki! Rule 12: Being a jerk is a Terrible Sin You will be banned for 7 days if you do jerkish stuff here! Community Why to begin with? The OMCO YTP community is owned under a fan made TV Series OMCO YTP which is a parody on OMCO who is from Unsko-Sanski Canton in Bosnia and Herzegovina. Frequently Asked Questions Q1: Why make OMCO YTP if OMCO is a comedian? We want to entertain people with YTP which helps his channel grow by our little help. Every famous type can be promoted with YTP. Q2: Will OMCO find out about this? Currently not! When it gets more popularity in the future, it might make OMCO react to it. We gladly might welcome him with this Q3: Can I participate in the Wiki? As long as you read the rules, you are 100% auto-verified! You must log in or create account to use this page! Q4: What pages are interesting? Any page you find interesting is dependant on your Brain Q5: Will OMCO YTP become popular? We hope so! We are trying our best to expand the community around the internet! Official Characters of OMCO YTP OMCO (Omer Nadarevic) Uncle (Safet Jakupovic) Junky (Dzanan Nadarevic) Category:Rules Category:Browse Category:OMCO YTP SERIES